


Daily Writing 2021

by midnight_echoes



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coach Kara Danvers, Darkness, Domestic Fluff, Drow, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Goddess AU, Guardian Lena Luthor, Heartbeats, Hobgoblin - Freeform, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Magic, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 05, Science Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher Lena Luthor, Vigilante Lena Luthor, Witchcraft, bridal carry, goddess kara zor-el, lawyer cat, spooky (chapter 9 only)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes
Summary: A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.You can also read them onTumblr! And if you want tosubmit a prompt, maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.(NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123
Collections: Daily Writing 2021





	1. January 20th - Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating for this chapter:** Teen  
>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Kara/Lena, domestic fluff, married couple

It was fun at first. In fact, Lena had found it quite adorable, and she’d be a liar if she didn’t admit that being cradled in Kara’s arms wasn’t one of her favorite things. But things were starting to get out of hand.

From the moment they returned to National City following their honeymoon, Kara had insisted on carrying Lena over every threshold they faced. It was genuinely sweet when Kara carried her off the private jet, and through the airport to the waiting car. And still just as sweet when she carried her into their apartment. Lena had found it exceedingly cute when Kara insisted on carrying Lena into her office on the raven-haired woman’s first day back to work. She didn’t even mind the muffled giggles coming from Jess, her assistant, as they passed. Lena was too caught up in seeing the look of pure joy on her wife’s face, and on being nestled snugly against Kara’s firm frame.

Being carried into the restaurant that night was admittedly a bit odd, with the host staring at them, blinking dumbly and unsure of what to do until Kara finally put her new bride down. Lena chose to ignore the confused glances, and the pair had a wonderful night.

It was being carried into a Target that finally tipped the scale from cute to overdoing it. Before Lena even knew what was happening, she was scooped up into Kara’s arms and marched through the automatic doors, getting an array of looks from the barista working at the Starbucks near the entrance and the gaggle of people browsing the discount section right at the front of the store.

The final straw was being carried into Alex’s and Kelly’s apartment when the couple went to visit them that evening. Before the door was even fully open, Alex was bursting into a fit of laughter, which grabbed the attention of Kelly, who quickly joined in on the chuckling.

Finally, after twenty solid minutes of laughing and ribbing from Alex and Kelly, Kara agreed that the practice had run its course.

Not that it stopped completely. Kara would still carry Lena into their home from time to time, and most nights she would wind up carrying Lena into their room. Sometimes by collecting the sleeping woman from her desk and delicately holding her until she got her to bed. Sometimes it was a bridal carry. Sometimes it was by firmly gripping Lena’s thighs as the smaller woman’s legs wrapped tightly around Kara’s waist. A few times, it was slung over Kara’s shoulders.

Lena was more than happy with those instances.


	2. January 21st - Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating for this chapter:** General Audiances  
>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Kara/Lena, domestic fluff, established relationship

Kara still wasn’t used to being able to hear Lena’s heart every night. In the past, she’d tune her hearing every once in a while to the familiar pattern of her best friend, but only when she had cause to worry about Lena’s safety. Or on those bad, lonely nights when intrusive thoughts of the people, the worlds that Kara had lost would linger in her dreams, she’d find Lena’s heartbeat as a means of comfort.

But that was when Lena was her best friend.

Now that Lena Luthor was her girlfriend, her girlfriend that she lived with, that familiar pattern filled her ears every night; reverberated through her as the raven-haired woman climbed into bed and slotted herself perfectly into Kara’s waiting arms. The steady rhythm comforted Kara, soothed her, assured her that her world was still right there, nestled snugly under her chin as sleep overtook them both.


	3. January 22nd - A Pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating for this chapter:** General Audiances  
>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, witch, magic

Everything was calm. The room shrouded almost entirely in darkness as midnight fast approached. The flame of a burning candlewick was the only source of light in the room, barely illuminating even a foot around it. That was all Erin needed, though. She drizzled a pinch of the green powder onto the flame; each particle sparked a tiny, brilliant flash of green light until the entire candle’s flame turned green.

Erin made a faint giggle in delight at her success. It had worked! Her very first echo flame, and not a moment too soon.


	4. January 23rd - Gridiron Physics part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt! I think I'm going to play around in this AU for a few days :D
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Teacher AU, Coach Kara Danvers, Science Teacher Lena Luthor

Four o’clock was one of Lena’s favorite times of the day. All the students of East National High had already gone home, allowing her to relax in her classroom and either grade papers or work on lesson plans. It was true, she could certainly do those things at home, but home didn’t have the view that her classroom window did. Miss L, as her students affectionately referred to her, pushed back from her desk slightly, leaned back in her creaky wooden chair, and stretched her arms high over her head, sighing as her muscles stretched out after a long day of being tensed up.

As Lena recoiled her arms back from the stretch, she glanced out the window, The sight brought a thin smile to her face, and she decided to give herself the treat of a short break to watch from the comfort of her desk.

The sight that had entranced Lena through her window was that of East National High’s football team. More specifically, it was the head coach of the team that Lena found herself unable to tear her gaze away from.

Coach Danvers, or Kara to her friends, was as animated as ever, jogging alongside her team as they ran drills, yelling orders and barking critiques of form and effort. Day in and day out Kara Danvers ran spirited practices but was always aware of where the edge that she could push her players was.

Lena appreciated the coach’s energy. She appreciated the way her dirty blonde ponytail bobbed up and down as she jogged along the field; the way the sleeves of Kara’s polo shirts strained around her biceps; the way she seemed to sparkle in the light of the setting sun once she had worked up a sweat.

What was supposed to be a short break from her work turned into something much longer, and before Lena knew it the team was already doing their cooldown workouts. A slight blush worked over her skin as she realized she had spent the last half hour gawking from afar, saved from full embarrassment by the fact that her second-floor window was far enough away so that surely no one had noticed her.

Only slightly embarrassed, Lena quickly packed up the papers on her desk and shoved them into her messenger bag, determined to leave as soon as possible, as if the longer she stayed the more guilty she’d become.

Before leaving, Lena took one more glance at the field out her window. It was already deserted, which Lena figured was for the best. The physics teacher sighed slightly and slung her bag over her shoulder, doing everything she could to focus her mind on the bottle of wine that awaited her at home.


	5. January 24th - Post-Reveal Fix-it Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Reveal, Angst, Fix-it
> 
> This is the beginning concept of a post-season 4 fix-it idea that'd pick up right after the game night at J'onn's place in the season finale. So this is only the basic angsty part, but there would be a happy ending if I decide to expand on it.

After game night at J’onn’s, Kara walks Lena home. Alex told her to wait to tell Lena, but it’s been gnawing at Kara, keeping this secret from arguably the most important person in her life. So, when they get to Lena’s building, Kara asks if she can come up with Lena, which isn’t that out of the ordinary. As soon as they get inside Lena’s apartment, Kara blurts it out before Lena’s barely had time to take off her shoes. For a few seconds, Lena simply stares coldly at Kara, who looks away almost immediately. Kara begins to fumble through an explanation and apology while doing everything she can to meet Lena’s gaze that is still cold and piercing.

A pregnant silence falls over the apartment for what feels like an hour, although Kara’s pretty sure that it’s only around a minute. Then, with all the calm and collectedness that Lena can muster, she stands up tall and utters three simple words.

“I already know.”

What ensues is a good two-hour argument. Well, less of an argument and more of two hours of Lena yelling at Kara while the wounded Danvers scrapes around her mind for any semblance of a good reason why it came to this, why it took three years for her to tell Lena.

And then Kara does something she regrets instantly. She never intended it, it was part of a massive word salad that Kara was throwing out in hopes of explaining at least some of her actions. Like a dark sock that got accidentally thrown into the washer with the whites.

Kara tells Lena that she loves her. That she’s in love with her.

Her powers allow Kara to hear for miles, yet for a moment after her confession fell out of her mouth, Kara could have sworn that the entire world went silent.

It turns out to not be the wisest thing to say. It’s the thing that turns a respectable argument with just a few tears kissing the corner of their eyes to a full-on sob session, with hoarse, raspy screaming and stained cheeks.

Eventually, the only thing Lena has left to say is “Get out.” Kara tries to plead with Lena, but Lena just keeps repeating the same thing, “get out.” Heart in pieces, Kara complies with Lena’s demand. With no reason for pretense, Kara leaves by flying away from Lena’s balcony. The curse of her powers are that even though she’s left, Kara can still hear Lena’s broken sobbing ringing in her ears. She decides to keep flying until she can’t hear it anymore.

Supergirl ends up flying all the way to Central City. She thinks about finding Barry and waking him up, but it’s three in the morning and she thinks an unannounced crying Supergirl wasn’t something she wanted to subject him to. So she finds a high-rise and curls up into a corner of the roof and cries her eyes out. 


	6. January 25th - Gridiron Physics part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. I think I'm going to play around in this AU for a few days :D
> 
> **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Teacher AU, Coach Kara Danvers, Science Teacher Lena Luthor

On Wednesdays, Miss Luthor had open office hours until five o’clock. How busy she was with students largely depended on how close to an exam they were, except for two: Lisa Tunney and Michelle Clark. Every Wednesday, without fail, they were there. Not that Lena would ever admit to having favorites, she wanted all her students to excel, but in a moment of honesty, she would admit that Lisa Tunney was her prize student. The worst Lisa had on a quiz or exam all year was a ninety-eight, and thanks to extra credit she was holding at a solid one hundred for the year. (Truth be told, Lisa’s grade was one hundred seven, but the computer system didn’t allow for anything above an even hundred.)

Michelle was a classmate of Lisa’s. She was an average student, maintaining a solid B, which she seemed perfectly happy with. Lena suspected that Michelle mostly came to her Wednesday office hours was because Lisa dragged her there. Usually, Michelle would sit at a desk close to the window and stare out while Lena would answer Lisa’s endless parade of questions.

It was getting late in the day on this particular Wednesday, Lisa and Michelle were there, along with three other students. Lena had been moving about the room, helping each one with their individual questions when a light rapping came from her doorway. The teacher looked up to see a certain blonde football coach hovering in her doorway. More than anything, Lena had hoped that none of her students heard the sharp breath she drew in when her eyes locked onto Kara.

“Coach Danvers,” Lena said, a lot more breathless than she had planned on. She was desperately hoped that her cheeks weren’t as flush as they felt. “What can I do for you?”

Kara Danvers stepped into the room, and Lena couldn’t help but take note of the way Kara’s slacks hugged her thighs, or the way her East National High t-shirt stretched over what was definitely a set of chiseled abs.

If Kara noticed Lena taking her in, she made no inclination of it. “Kenny Rogers,” Kara said, taking another few steps towards the science teacher. The room had gone dead silent as everyone paid full attention to the blonde standing at the front of the room. “I believe he’s in your 10 am class?”

It took Lena a few seconds to realize that Kara had just asked her a question. “Kenneth?” Lena blinked, her brain finally catching up. “Yes, he is.”

The blonde’s posture relaxed, casually folding her arms as a smirk slowly formed on her face. “He needs to miss class tomorrow. I need him to attend an extra film session before Friday’s game.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. The request jolted her enough to finally find her footing. “So I’m just supposed to be okay with him missing class to watch a movie?”

“No no no,” Kara chuckled, waving her arms in front of her. “Film session. He needs extra time to study our opponent’s blitz packages.”

“I take it that’s important to win the big game, as if that’s more important than his education,” Lena mused, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

The coach’s face frowned, then contorted into a pleading, her bottom lip almost quivering as her marvelously blue eyes widened. Before Kara even said anything, Lena knew she was done for.

“Please, Miss L? I’ll make sure he gets his schoolwork done, I always do,” Kara begged, her hands slapping together in front of her.

All of three seconds passed before Lena caved into the pleading woman in front of her. “Fine. FINE!” Lena huffed through a smile.

Before she knew it, Kara was just inches in front of her, both of her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Thank you so much! And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Kenny doesn’t miss a beat in his studys, promise.” Without waiting for any sort of reply, Kara was out of the room, leaving Lena staring at the door with her mouth hanging open.

“Wow,” a voice behind Lena chimed in, pulling her out of her stupor. She turned around to search for the origin of the voice, to see Michelle staring intently at the doorway.

“Somehow, Coach Danvers looks even hotter up close,” the young woman drawled out.

“Mind your manners, young lady,” Lena admonished. Michelle made a little squeaking noise as her whole body recoiled. The young woman’s eyes were firmly on the desk in front of her as she did what she could to stop from blushing.

Lena turned back to help the student she had been before interrupted. A small smile crept onto her face as she silently acknowledged that Michelle may be the smartest person in the room.


	7. January 26th - A Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags** : Original work, snippet.
> 
> Just a little snippet, didn't have the energy for much else tonight :\

The trek up the hill was a tedious one, the slope of it steep enough to make the short journey difficult. Still, it needed to be done for atop the hill was the lotus dream bush, a plant that produced the lotus dream flower, the most powerful magical imbued plant in all the land. 


	8. January 27th - Gridiron Physics part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Teacher AU, Coach Kara Danvers, Science Teacher Lena Luthor
> 
> Really enjoy this prompt. Not sure how many more I'll do of it, though

Lena strolled down the hallway of East National High School. Lunch period had just started for most of the student body, meaning that Lena had about ninety minutes of free time before her next class. It left her with plenty of time to get her own lunch, as well as take care of a number of important errands and tasks.

After a few minutes, she reached her stop, an office, door wide open. Miss Luthor stopped just short of it and took a moment to compose herself. Then, with a confident nod, she stepped into the doorway.

“Coach Danvers, I was hoping—” Lena said as she rapped on the frame of the door with her knuckles. Her eyes did a quick survey of the room until they set upon Kara Danvers, who was already rising to her feet from behind her desk.

“Oh,” Lena said, completing her quick sweep of the room, “you’re alone.”

“Yep,” Coach Danvers replied, fixing the collar of her dark maroon polo.

Without another word, Lena quickly stepped into the room and swung the door closed behind her. She made as broad strides as her dark pencil skirt would allow until she was crashing into Kara’s open embrace. Their lips slammed into each other as one of Kara’s hands shot up to grip the back of Lena’s neck, where she casually played with the baby hairs there. Kara’s other hand was firmly pressed into the small of Lena’s back, pulling her in for a tighter embrace. Both of Lena’s arms were flung over Kara’s shoulders, her hands tangling into wavy blonde locks.

The two collided with such fury that Kara stumbled back a few paces, slamming into a tall filing cabinet. It did nothing to slow them down as Kara slipped her tongue past Lena’s lips, eliciting a moan.

Only thing that could interrupt them was the continued need for oxygen. They pulled apart with a gasp and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Darling,” Lena huffed, her lungs still struggling for air. The pet name got a wide smile from Kara. The coach’s hand let go of Lena’s neck, allowing for her fingers to slowly dance their way down the jawline. “One of my students thinks you’re cute,” Lena added with a chuckle.

“Only one?” was Kara’s immediate reply, her face sporting a smug grin.

“Well, only one’s been brave enough to admit it so far.”

“Fair enough,” Kara chuckled.

Lena’s hands gradually began sliding down from Kara’s shoulders, taking in her firm sides until they reached Kara’s hipbones when they began sliding back.

“This is the only ninety minutes of the day I get you all to myself, let’s not worry about students,” Miss Luthor airily proclaimed. Kara nodded enthusiastically, pulling Lena further into her arms.


	9. January 28th - Reach in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, darkness, spooky

There was a heaviness to the darkness, a thickness to the air that surrounded her. Moving through it felt like wading through mud, not helped by the utter blackness all around her. The candle had long burned out and for some damn fool reason, she had forgotten her flashlight. So slowly trudging through the darkness it was.

The going was quite slow. Daphne was moving barely faster than a shuffle, unwilling to push it any farther than that while she couldn’t see anything. Her arms continually swung around her, fingers stretching out to grasp onto anything that might be in front of her.

For what felt like hours Daphne did this, shuffling along, groping out, hands closing in onto nothing but handfuls of air. Until finally, at long last, one of Daphne’s hands pressed up against something. Much to her surprise, it was soft, squishy. Almost like skin.

Almost.


	10. January 29th - Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of January daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work
> 
> Just a short snippet today. I'll try to get back to some bulkier stuff, especially continuing my Supercorp Teacher AU and a few other prompts I have in my queue, this week has just been a bit tiring for me.

All in all, it was quite the haul for the little mouse. A dozen crumbs, a few crackers, and a decent-sized chunk of pizza crust. Not bad for a day’s haul. The haul was so good that it filled up the little mouse’s entire living space. It was actually making getting around rather difficult.

An easy fix, the mouse thought. They squirmed their way out of their little hole in the wall and began the short scurry over to see their friends, who, it turned out, were quite happy to help the little mouse eat through the haul.


	11. January 30th - Gridiron Physics part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, supercorp, Football Coach Kara Danvers, Science Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher AU, no powers
> 
> You might have noticed that the title of this fic changed from "January" to "Daily Writing 2021". I was originally thinking of having each month be its own fic, but I think it'll actually work better if the whole year is together. Will work especially well for multichapter stories that might cross months, like "Gridiron Physics" will.

It was probably too many books for one trip, Lena knew that. She did cardio three nights a week, and yoga on the other two, but upper body strength wasn’t something she put too much focus on. Lena was a proud woman, though, and having the make two trips to return six books just didn’t seem right to her, even if they were a rather thick array of science books.

The weight of the stack almost tipped Lena over twice. After the second time, she stumbled over to the lockers that lined the wall and leaned against it, raising her leg up enough to let the stack rest on her knee for a moment, the strain momentarily relieved her arms as she pinned the books that were atop her knee against the lockers. She let out a long sigh, thankful that the hallway was empty since the students were in their last class period of the day.

Which is why a voice behind her was so startling.

“Do you need help?” a familiar voice chirped behind Lena. The sudden sound made her let out a shriek as all the books tumbled onto the ground in front of her.

“Shit!” Lena huffed out as she recomposed herself against the lockers. She gave no attention to the voice behind her and dropped immediately to her knees, trying to recollect the scattered books.

Without hesitation, Kara, the source of the voice, dropped to her knees next to Lena and began helping.

“I’m so sorry!” she squeaked.

“It’s fine,” Lena responded, her focus still on the task at hand.

It wasn’t until one of Kara’s hands slid over Lena’s as she was gathering a book that she stopped and looked at the blonde woman next to her. Kara’s hand gently closed around Lena’s as she stared at her with a wide grin. A small smile formed on Lena’s face as she gazed into Coach Danvers’ striking blue eyes. They remained that way for a brief moment, Lena’s fingers closing around Kara’s thumb and giving it a squeeze before pulling away.

“Careful, darling, we’re not in your office,” Lena whispered, returning the last book to the neat stack in front of her.

Kara frowned at the statement. “I know. I just… I…” the blonde let out a heavy sigh through her nose. “May I help you with that, at least?”

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Lena softly smiled, which seemed to brighten the football coach’s mood. Kara grabbed the four largest books from the pile and tucked them under one arm with such ease that Lena began blushing at the sight. She quickly picked up the remaining two books and the duo began strolling towards the school library.

They made their way there, spending most of the walk in a comfortable, peaceful shared silence. Just as they reached their destination, the library’s glass double doors flew open. Michelle and Lisa strolled out, chitchatting about something Michelle seemed to be passionate about until they came face-to-face with Lena and Kara.

“Oh! Miss L, Coach Danvers!” Lisa stammered, stopping short before they slammed into her teachers. She had gotten close enough that Kara had raised her free arm instinctively in front of Lena in order to protect her from the collision.

Michelle slammed into Lisa’s shoulder, having not been paying much attention. “Hey! Wha--Oh!” Michelle gulped. Her face suddenly turned a deep shade of red as her eyes locked onto Kara. “C--Coach…” she mumbled.

“Hi Michelle, hi Lisa,” Lena said with a chuckle.

Lisa’s eyes were immediately drawn to the books in Lena’s hand. “Oh, you’re taking them back already?” she frowned. “They were so helpful, Miss L.”

“Well I am glad of that,” Lena smiled. “But, it’s not fair for our class to hog them for too long. You’re free to check any of them out if you want.” Lisa nodded enthusiastically at Lena’s suggestion.

Lena gave Lisa a gentle pat on the shoulder. “You two should probably be on your way, yes?”

The suggestion seemed to jolt Lisa into motion as she quickly stood up straight. “Yes, Miss L! You’re totally correct.”

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, then,” Lena said, waving at the two students and walking towards the library doors.

Lisa waved back, but Michelle remained as she had been: silent, transfixed on Kara, face roughly the shade of a tomato.

“Take care, you guys,” Kara smiled, and followed Lena into the Library, holding the door for the raven-haired woman, and getting another soft smile as a reward.

“B--bye, Co-- Coach Danvers,” Michelle murmured.

For a brief moment, Lisa watched her friend and frowned. The redhead eventually sighed. “Come on,” Lisa said, slapping Michelle on the shoulder to break her out of her stupor.


	12. January 31st - Gridiron Physics part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, football coach kara danvers, science teacher lena luthor, teacher au

It was mid-afternoon, and school had just let out for the day. There was an hour between the end of the school day and the start of practice. Kara was spending that time in her office, going over paperwork for her players. The game was massively important to Kara, and she instilled that in her players, which is why had made the state tournament two years in a row for the first time in school history, with all signs pointing to a third straight appearance. It wasn’t just the game that was important to her, though. She prided herself on her team’s grade point average, not because they were smarter than students of the past, nor was it that her players cared about it more than players of the past, it was because Kara cared so damn much about it, and put the time in. Setting up tutoring sessions, hosting group study sessions. Their education was part of the game, the part she cared most about them winning.

Kara was scanning through one of her players’, Kenny Rogers, report, smiling at his string of As in Physics, when she heard a knocking at her door. The coach quickly popped her head up, shaken from the focus of what she was doing. Her first thought was that it could be one of her players, or, with any hope, it could be Lena, although she knew Lena was supposed to be on her way to yoga class. Curious, Kara beckoned her guest to enter.

It wasn’t a player that opened her door, nor was it Lena. Instead, it was a young redheaded woman, taller than average and a build that could be best described as ‘lanky’ with a tied-up ponytail that had lost a couple of strands of hair that now dangled around the edges of her face, framing it. Despite her backpack looking absolutely stuffed, she was still carrying a couple of books in her arms. Kara vaguely recognized her as one of Lena’s students. She was pretty sure she’s the star one that Lena had mentioned a few times.

“Hi,” Kara exclaimed, rising from her seat and extending a hand. “Lisa, was it?”

The young redhead closed the door behind her, shifted the books in her arms to one side, and shook Kara’s hand. “Lisa Bower,” she responded, with an uneasy expression on her face. “Um, Coach, do you have a few minutes?”

“Of course,” Kara responded immediately, gesturing towards one of the chairs across from her desk. Lisa looked back and fell into the chair, backpack still on. “What can I do for you?” Kara asked, sitting upright in her chair, her hands clasped together as they rested on her desk.

Lisa remained quiet for a moment. It seemed as if she was avoiding Kara’s gaze, and instead focused on fidgeting with the books that were sitting in her lap.

Patience wasn’t one of Kara’s natural virtues, although she had learned a lot of it in the years of working as a high school football coach, especially as a woman in a field that was still 99.9% male-dominated. She gave Lisa as long as the girl needed to muster up whatever she came here for and funneled that natural impatience into fidgeting with her hands.

“I, um,” Lisa finally began, her voice quiet, sounding as if it hadn’t found its footing for the conversation yet. “I was wondering… That is, I was hoping… that maybe you could teach me your style,” Lisa mumbled.

It took a moment for Kara to respond. She was sure she had misheard. After turning it over in her head a few times, Kara realized that she did in fact hear Lisa correctly, which made the bridge of her nose scrunch up.

“Um, I’m afraid I don’t exactly follow,” Kara earnestly admitted.

The response made Lisa blush slightly. She dared make eye contact with the coach for a brief second and gestured in her direction. “You know. Like, your fashion style. Like, your--your presentation. I was hoping you could teach me how to look like you.”

One of Kara’s eyebrows raised. She looked down, glancing at herself. Today’s selection had been a dark navy polo shirt with the school’s logo embroidered over her chest on the left side that was tucked into a skinny-cut pair of beige khakis.

Everything about how Lisa was treating the situation signaled to Kara that this was very, very important. Dire, even. But as Kara looked down at herself, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Like this?” Kara asked, a bemused smile on her face. “A simple trip to Target should do,” she chuckled. Kara then drew in a breath, trying to regain the serious composure to match the vibe that Lisa was still giving off. Then, she leaned back in her chair, a question that she didn’t want to ask at the tip of her tongue, demanding attention no matter how uncomfortable it was.

“Is this a prank?” Kara asked point-blank, her voice still cheery, despite the accusation.

“What?” Lisa stammered, her face snapping up to make continued eye contact with Kara for the first time. There was a look of shock and horror on the redhead’s face. “No, Coach Danvers!”

“Then what’s going on?” Kara asked, settling back into a comfortable position, leaning slightly into the desk, attention firmly on Lisa. “Talk to me, kid, what’s on your mind? Because I have a hard time believing this is about fashion.

“I mean,” Kara gestured at herself with one hand, “I don’t exactly have Versace beating down my door or anything.”

Lisa went still again, her gaze dropping down to her hands as they absently tried to twist the spine of one of the books in her lap.

“It’s just… she—I mean, a lot of people, notice you whenever you’re around. And I… I want to learn how to do that,” Lisa practically whispered, a slight quiver in her voice.

The admission made Kara think back. She had run into Lisa a few times, including just last week when she and Lena almost literally ran into Lisa and that friend of hers at the library.

After a moment, a knowing smile formed on Kara’s face. She leaned forward, shooting Lisa as soft an expression as she could.

“You know,” Kara began, her voice gentle. “I don’t think that just copying me is the key to getting anyone to notice you. Especially particular anyones.”

At that, Lisa’s entire face turned beet red. “W—what? I wasn’t talking… about…”

“Hey, it’s okay, kid!” Kara assured her. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We can talk about it, if you want. We don’t have to though.”

Everything was still for a moment. Then, suddenly, Lisa jumped to her feet. She wobbled for a second, partially from the giant backpack on her back, and partially as a manifestation of how she was currently feeling.

“Actually,” Lisa croaked, “you were right, this is a prank,” she hurriedly added. Lisa gave Kara an awkward, forced smile. “Good on you for not falling for it.

“I have to go,” Lisa exclaimed. She didn’t give Kara any time to react. The young redhead spun on her heel and rushed out of Kara’s office.

“Hey kid, wait” Kara yelled after her. Kara followed as quickly as she could. She darted out of her office and into the hallway that was completely empty.

“Lisa!” she called, getting no response.

Kara jogged to the nearest intersection, but Lisa was nowhere to be found. Standing there, Kara cursed at herself, wishing she had handled that better. To lighten her own mood, she let herself focus on a lighter idea, one inspired by how quickly Lisa was able to flee the scene, even while carrying that massive backpack.

“I wonder how she’d do at running jet sweeps,” the coach mused to herself.


	13. February 1st - Guardian of National City part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, supercorp, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor

Supergirl heard the screams while performing her nightly flyover of the city. It took her barely a second to hone in on the source: a street corner a little over a mile away. The girl of steel made a sharp u-turn and shot through the sky.

It only took about a minute for her to get there, but even in that short amount of time, what she heard was a combination of distressing and confusing. The screams had come from a person in a car as they were being carjacked. A struggle ensued. The carjackers seemed disoriented. Then it seemed the car, still in control of the original driver, sped away. More struggling, perhaps a fight of some sort. A gunshot that ricocheted off something metal.

The street came into view as Supergirl closed in. The sight offered some clarity, but also more questions. Supergirl touched down some fifty yards from the scene, a respectful distance to take everything in. This was one of the more dangerous parts of the city, old buildings and crumbling roads. Unlike downtown that bustled twenty-four hours a day, there weren’t many cars or pedestrians at this time of night.

The scene Supergirl arrived in was bathed in the inconsistent amber light of a flickering streetlight. There had been three carjackers, all three of which were now laid out on the ground, one seemed completely knocked out, while the other two slowly writhed on the concrete clutching parts of their body. Standing tall between the three of them was a figure, striking a pose and clad mostly in what looked like black body armor, with gold combat boots, gold gloves, a gold helmet, and a black shield with gold accents. Despite the new splashes of color, the suit looked all too familiar.

“James?” Supergirl called out.

It was only instinct. The figure in front of her was indeed wearing some kind of updated Guardian outfit, holding a Guardian shield, but they carried themself differently, struck a different pose, seemed leaner and a little shorter.

The Guardian turned towards Supergirl. This version of the mask had a glass covering over the opening in the front, obscuring the eyes.

“No,” the Guardian simply answered.

Supergirl attempted to look into the helmet but found that it was lead-lined. Whoever it was didn’t seem to want Supergirl to know their identity, and more peculiarly, seemed to know how to go about preventing that.

Guardian glanced around the ground around them, at the barely stirring bodies. “They need a new home,” the hero dryly said, then in an instant shot off for their motorcycle, sitting parked on the other side of the road. They jumped on it and sped off immediately.

“Wait!” Supergirl called out, but Guardian was already rounding the corner. Supergirl thought about following them, but took another look at the scene, the carjackers were still strewn out in the middle of an empty street and simply sighed. “Really, leave me to do the clean-up? Thanks, Guardian,” Supergirl grumbling while making a mental note of the one thing she had learned from this first, brief encounter with a new Guardian: despite the heavy voice modulation, this new Guardian sounded a lot like a woman.


	14. February 2nd - Sophisti-Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, cat, fashion
> 
> Mind was bleh, but I needed to write something, so here ya go.

Sophisti-Cat was the talk of the own. She had just purchased a fabulous wool hat that sat comfortably over her ears. The hat was an off-white color and matched well with any scarf that she might wear. A hat-scarf combo became standard, with Sophisti-Cat pairing with all sorts of scarves, and prancing around town, showing off the amazing look.


	15. February 3rd - Guardian of National City part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, canon divergent, hero Lena, kara danvers, lena luthor

The new Guardian stood, still clad in black and gold, watching the numbers tick by as the elevator ascended. It stopped on floor forty-three and made a little chime as the doors slid open into what looked like a workshop of some sort. Bright, pale lights illuminated the room as Guardian sauntered over to a long metal table. They examined their shield for a moment, trying to note where the bullet had hit, before laying it on the table.

“I like the gold,” a voice off to the side called out. Guardian’s face shot up and quickly examined the room for the source of the voice. The culprit was just off to the side, emerging from an area about twenty feet away. Guardian turned to meet Kelly Olsen’s gaze as she approached.

“Well, how’d it go?” Kelly asked. She reached the metal table and leaned against the opposite side from Guardian.

Guardian regarded Kelly for a moment, then slowly let her posture relax. The hero reached up and removed the helmet.

“Quite successful, for a first run,” Lena Luthor remarked. Helmet still in her hand, she tapped on it with a smirk. “Lead lining worked.”

Kelly hummed at the remark. Her hand reached out and gently grazed over the shield. “You know, this wasn’t what I imagined when I gave you my brother’s tech.”

Lena reached a gold-gloved hand, patting Kelly’s. “I know.

“But, someone needs to protect National City,” Lena added with conviction.

“National City has Supergirl,” Kelly immediately shot back.

The reply made Lena throw up her arms. “Kelly, we’ve been over this. I don’t trust Supergirl. Not enough to leave the fate of the people I care about in her hands.”

Kelly’s hands immediately shot up, admitting defeat.

It was true, they had been over this topic. In fact, Kelly and Lena had been over a number of topics in the last few months. Kelly had originally approached Lena to off James’ Guardian tech to L-Corp with the hopes that they could do something good with it. The last thing she expected was for Lena to see a calling as she stared at the shield. What followed was a weeks-long conversation trying to dissuade Lena from this new direction, and after that failed, an attempt by Kelly to help Lena prepare to do this

Whatever this was.

“Well,” Kelly began, crossing her arms, already aware of the answer and dreading, “What now?”

It was a question that Lena made a show of pondering, despite both women knowing the answer.

“Now,” Lena assured with a smile, “now we’ve had one successful test run. Now we look over the data the suit captured and see how we can do it better tomorrow.”


	16. February 4th - Guardian of National City part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Guardian Lena Luthor, Vigilante Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Centric, Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Lex Luthor, Kelly Olsen

Lena was sitting back on a leather padded hospital bed that was in its upright position in the middle of the lab that had become her makeshift “Guardian Lair”. It was one of her private labs that could only be accessed from an elevator that had security measures preventing anyone else from using them. Except for Kelly Olsen, as the only other person who was aware of Lena’s newfound mission, she was given a security clearance.

Which was how Kelly was currently in the lab with Lena, hovering over the Luthor, tapping at a tablet in her hands.

The room was silent, save for the hum of a few of the machines scattered around.

“The suspense is killing me,” Lena chuckled, glancing up at Kelly. The psychologist smirked at her patient and tucked the tablet under her arms.

“Everything checks out, no signs of trauma or post-traumatic stress, yet,” Kelly sighed. “It was your first outing, though.” Her patient began pushing forward so that she could sit at the edge of the bed. Kelly extended a hand to assist her. “We’re going to keep testing you.”

“If that’s what it takes to keep you on board, then it’s a small price to pay,” Lena smiled at her. The Luthor pushed off the bed and stretched once she was standing. “Whatever it takes to convince you that I’m of sound mind and body.”

A deep sigh escaped Kelly. “I hope you realize I’m doing this for your own wellbeing. Someone with no formal combat training, no history of violence, suddenly decides to become a vigilante. It’s a worrisome action.”

The concern was appreciated by Lena. For her part, Lena was sorry that she couldn’t tell Kelly the truth, which was that Lena’s life had become a lot more violent in recent months. After all, she killed her brother. After his fight with Supergirl, Lena knew that Lex would try to escape, and she knew exactly where he’d go. And sure enough, Lex teleported into the cabin, and Lena was there waiting for him, pistol in hand. At first, it was amusing, Lex boasting about his grand escape, flaunting his outsmarting Supergirl, but then it turned. Lex, making a play to shake Lena’s confidence, threatened her friends. Not just her friends, Lex threatened Kara. Lena could barely remember what happened next. All she knew for sure was that she didn’t make a conscious decision to shoot Lex, but shoot him she did. She was running on adrenaline-filled instinct. Kara’s named crossed Lex’s lips, and within seconds Lena’s hand focused the gun and shot. A clean shot straight through Lex’s skull, killing him instantly.

An awful act of protection committed in secret, where no one would know. Supergirl took credit for Lex’s death, and Lena made sure that there was no evidence for anyone to ever find, wiping that cabin from the face of the Earth.

It wasn’t so much that Lena felt guilt about what she had done, but she found murder distasteful, leaving a bitter flavor in her soul. The only thing that soothed the discomfort was seeing Kara, seeing her innocent, beautiful smile, and knowing that it had been all for her. Lena had long ago come to accept that she could never tell Kara how she really felt, but she could keep her safe.

Lena wasn’t proud to admit it, but paranoia began to take over her, seeing Lex’s face in crowds, in the dark shadows around corners. He may be dead, but Lena knew that Lex’s sphere of influence was vast, and if he knew that Kara Danvers meant the world to Lena, then who else did he tell? Who might he have sent after Kara? Who would come after her all because they knew she was important to Lena?

It was enough to drive Lena mad with fear. Or at least, it might have been, until that fateful day when Kelly brought her the Guardian tech. As soon as she saw that shield, she knew what she must do. What Supergirl often acted too important to do, Lena needed to protect her city, and become the hero Kara needed.

What Lena had told Kelly, however, was a heavily edited story. Kelly knew that Lex had threatened Lena’s friends, and Kara in specific, and Kelly know that Lena was worried about someone hurting Kara as retaliation for Lena’s part in stopping Lex, but Lena had elected not to admit to murder to Kelly or anyone for that matter.

A small smile grew on Lena’s face as she gave Kelly a pat on the shoulder. “Worrisome action, I know. I promise you, Kelly, I have it under control.”


	17. February 5th - Afternoon Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Lena Luthor, Argo City

Lena was sitting on a smooth stone bench in the middle of an elegant garden that was circular with a pond in the middle of. There were two computer tablets stacked next to her on the bench, along with a third one in her lap that had her full attention. She was hunched over, scribbling furiously on the screen with a stylus pen, her concentration only breaking when she got to the end of the current document. Lena hummed a laugh as she saved her work. It was just like school all over again, something the Luthor found quite humorous.

A warm breeze hit her, rustling the loose hanging dress that she was wearing. Lena sat upright to stretch as she allowed the breeze to continue floating over her. The breeze itself fascinated her, as did all the weather patterns and phenomena that she had experienced in the last month. After all, Argo City had an artificial atmosphere, everything that happened was part of a program that regulated it all. Lena found herself marveling at both the feat of technology, as well as the choices to allow imperfections, such as a humid afternoon rainstorm, to not only be acceptable but to be part of the plan.

It was one of the many things that Lena have marveled at during her month-long stay on Argo City.


	18. February 6th - Around the Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original Work, D&D, drow, hobgoblin, domestic
> 
> This is just a little exchange between my current D&D character (Emberdeena) and one of her sort-of mothers.

Emberdeena stood at the end of what had become an aisle, with stacks of trinkets and treasure piled on each side. The drow, wearing a black bandana wrapped around her messy, off-white, shoulder-length hair and a purple denim overall dress over a black tee-shirt that had become her work ensemble, stared down the aisleway.

“You want me to sort through all that?” she groaned, eyes transfixed on the mess in front of her.

“That’s what I said, Em,” Opal nodded. The tanned half elf-half hobgoblin smiled and gave Emberdeena’s arm a nudge. “Just think, the sooner you get it done, the sooner we can get to your ancient language lesson.”

“Fiiiiine,” the drow sighed.

“That’s my girl!”

Opal was about to walk away, to leave Emberdeena to her task, when the drow turned sharply. “Hey, Opal?” Em squeaked to catch her attention. Opal turned back and raised an eyebrow, giving Emberdeena her full attention. “Don’t get me wrong, I like still helping out in the shop, and spending time with you and Perim. But our original arrangement was that I did this to pay off living her. I was just wondering, since I’m not living here anymore, does that mean I’m actually going to get paid?”

The question brought a soft smile to Opal’s face. She took a step forward so that she could gently pull Emberdeena into a hug. “You know we think of you as our own family, don’t you, Em?” she sighed into Emberdeena’s ear.

“Of course!” the drow was quick to answer.

Opal pulled back, but still had a hold of Emberdeena’s arms. “Then just think of this as helping the family,” the half elf-half hobgoblin smiled.

Emberdeena hung her head as a chuckle escaped her. “Fine, _fine_!”


	19. February 7th - Gridiron Physics part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, football coach kara danvers, science teacher lena luthor, teacher au
> 
>  **Content Warning:** Mention of homophobic discrimination.

Kara knew that, objectively, she had no right to complain. She had a dream job as the head football coach of the East National City High Guardians, and she was dating the most perfect woman she had ever met. All in all, she was pretty lucky.

From an early age, Kara knew that she wanted to be involved in football. It felt like her calling; like the sport spoke her language. Her road hadn’t been easy, though. One of the first things that Kara remembered being taught was that women don’t have a place in football. It was one of the few lessons that Kara refused to learn. In fact, she spent years proving it wrong. It started with making her Pop Warner youth football team as a starting wide receiver, then carried on as she made her high school team. And despite being the third-string receiver, she saw her fair share of playing time, being lucky enough to have one of the few coaches that cared about her talent a lot more than he cared about her gender. By senior year he had made Kara assistant wide receivers coach. From there it was a decade having to prove herself over and over, and each time far exceeding anything that people had expected of her.

One thing Kara never hid was her sexuality. She knew that she was pansexual from an early age and embraced that part of herself from the start. After all, her career path with football was full of enough struggle, she wasn’t going to let her love life be the same. This is why having to keep her relationship with Lena a secret felt so straining to Kara. She understood it though.

Whereas Kara had been able to embrace herself her entire life, Lena didn’t have the same fortune. Coming from a stuffy family that cared only about how they presented themselves to the world, Lena hid who she truly was for a long time. And then there was her last job, a teaching job up in the suburbs of San Francisco. It was a great job until they fired Lena for “encouraging an unbecoming lifestyle” to the students. So despite East National City High being in one of the most progressive districts in California, Lena was terrified to let anyone see the real her.

Well, anyone except for Kara.


	20. February 8th - Silent Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** She-Ra, Adora, Catra, Catradora, fluff, post season 5

The first night in Bright Moon was a little hard for Catra. It was the silence. Hours after Adora finally dozed off, Catra laid there in her arms, ears honed in on the smooth rhythm of the blonde’s heart. That part Catra enjoyed, it was the lack of everything else that bothered her. Adora had warned her about it, so she was prepared, but seemingly not prepared enough.

Growing up in the Horde, noise was everywhere. The hum of the lightbulbs, cheap and old and often flickering. The variety of machinery that was constantly at work to keep the Fright Zone functioning. There was a persistent white noise in the Fright zone that not only had Catra gotten used to, but had come to find endearing.

It seemed that magic didn’t produce the same amount of white noise, or any noise really. Catra tried to hear the noises of the forests around the castle, but they were too far away to really do anything.

“Hey,” Adora’s voice sleepily drifted down to the catgirl, who raised her head so she could stand into heavily lidded blue eyes.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra responded, her mouth creeping up into a smile.

Adora took a few seconds for being conscious to catch up with her. Once it did, she sat up, pulling Catra into a tight hug. “You haven’t been to sleep yet at all, have you?” she asked, punctuating the question with a yawn.

“No, sorry,” Catra groaned. Her tail curled up tightly around her own legs.

“You don’t have to apologize, Catra,” the blonde murmured as she reached down to plant a gentle kiss on Catra’s forehead.

The blonde began disentangling from Catra, much to the catgirl’s protest. “Wait here, I think I have an idea,” Adora announced. She slid out of bed then slipped out of the room.

Catra sat there, legs curled up to her chest while she sat on the bed, watching the door with anticipation.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Adora slipped back into the room, holding what looked like a large plastic box. Adora was beaming at her girlfriend, a sense of pride clearly on her face. She set the box down on her desk and flipped the top part of the box up, revealing that it was a connected lid that could sit propped up. What had looked like a box turned out to be something else entirely. Inside it was a built-in device that had a grooved black disc on it. Adora began clicking a few of the buttons on the device, which made the disc begin spinning.

“Bow calls this a ‘record player’,” Adora informed. She pulled the handle over to the record on the player and dropped it.

A slow tune, done mostly with horns, began filling the room.

Once the record player was set up, Adora climbed back into bed and tackled Catra into a cuddle. “I thought maybe some noise would help,” the blonde mused.

Catra responded by rubbing her head against Adora’s chin before nestling her face perfectly into the crook of Adora’s neck.

“I love you, Adora,” Catra hummed, the music in the room filling her ears.

“I love you too,” Adora chirped.

Within twenty minutes both were fast asleep in each other’s arms.


	21. February 9th - the Tail of Lawyer Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, cat, meme, lawyer

Lawyer Cat was a good kitty. He was definitely a kitty, but that hadn’t stopped him from putting in the work. The years of college, the passing the bar exam, then starting out as the mascot of a law firm, then working his way up to junior member, until he reached full associate. Now, he was a valued member of Michaels, Lawyer Cat, Allen & Associates.

Still, things weren’t always easy for Lawyer Cat. Usually, Lawyer Cat could get away with wearing just a bowtie with a bell into the courtroom, but some judges were stricter, requiring full attire, which wasn’t always easy to find. Luckily, the Build-a-Bear stores had recently introduced a line of tuxedos and suits for their bears, which happened to fit Lawyer Cat perfectly.

As the years went by, the cases stacked up. Lawyer Cat had an impeccable track record. He didn’t do it for the belly rubs, though, he did it for the justice. He did it to do his part in making sure the system was just and didn’t overlook the less fortunate. Everyone deserved a fair chance in court, even those jerks who refused to retrieve his jingly ball when it got stuck behind the bookcase.

Lawyer Cat. Justice isn’t purrrfect, but he is.


	22. February 10th - Meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work

There was once a writer who, one night, had awful stomach pains, that left her unable to concentrate or sit upright for long. So she rested, while the Pepto Bismol did its job. But she didn’t want to miss a day of her daily writing exercises, so she wrote this.


	23. February 11th - Symphony (MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, lena luthor, kara danvers, kara zor el
> 
> MATURE NOTE: This chapter contains some allusions (but not direct descriptions) of consensual sex.

It had long been thought by some that Kara didn’t feel things, physically. That she couldn’t. Knives snapped against her, bullets bounced off her, boulders and cars shattered upon impact with her, leaving the Girl of Steel with nary a scratch.

Impervious skin. A number of people theorized that it also meant numb skin. Her nerve endings obscured by the layer of indestructibility.

Except, that was all wrong.

While it was true that Kara didn’t get hurt by things, she still felt. Just like Kara’s other senses, her sense of touch was intense. It was something she had worked to control, just like the super-hearing and x-ray vision, and usually, she had it perfectly under control, dulling her perception of it to something that approximated human.

All that went out the window when she was with Lena. It was one of the few times Kara let her senses run at full, turning them up and letting them take in the full experience of Lena Luthor. And what an experience it was. She could feel the deep, rapid bass that was Lena’s heart when they were together, could hear the blood rushing to parts of the body that were rapidly blushing. She could feel the stutter of Lena’s breath as Kara’s fingers slowly slithered down the Luthor’s body. All the little squeaks and moans that danced in Kara’s ears. All the ragged breaths and involuntary muscle spasms that reverberated through Kara’s body. She felt it all. Heard it all.

It was in those moments that Kara most appreciated the senses that she had taken so long for her to master. Lena’s body was a symphony of sounds and vibration, a symphony that only Kara was allowed to conduct, and she was thankful for every second of it.


	24. February 12th - Unearthed part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, goddess AU

These ruins had remained undisturbed for centuries. Nestled in the mountains of the rural countryside, they weren’t very easy to get to, no roads came close to them, and knowledge of them had escaped modern historians, so they had remained untouched as the years of the world marched by.

That was until Luthorcorp had purchased the land.

Once Lena had wrestled the company away from her brother Lex, who had been leading Luthorcorp down a path toward ruin as he became increasingly obsessed with power, an obsession that had led him to a lengthy prison sentence, Lena had set upon the task of refocusing the company on the goals she thought were vital: developing technology to help people.

The company’s holdings were a mess. Lena took it upon herself to sort through what Luthorcorp, now L-Corp, owned, and figure out why and what to do with it. At first, Lena had no idea why Lex had brought a wide swath of European mountains, not like Lex had left her any notes on any of this. As she dug in, though, it had become clear: legends about ruins that contained a source of great power, buoyed by folktales of strange occurrences in the region surrounding mountain. Just the kind of crackpot idea that Lex would chase.

Lena had been very tempted to sell the land back to the local government without a second thought until she found Lex’s research on the land. Despite herself, Lena found herself intrigued by the stories. So, before she decided what to do with the land, Lena figured it’d be best to at least go out and see what was there.

Worse came to worse, Lena figured she could make a long weekend of it and enjoy the quaint local villages.


	25. February 13th - Unearthed part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Lena Luthor, Goddess AU

Pictures did not properly convey the difficulty of the hike up into the mountains. Lena and her group, consisting of a local guide who was an expert in exploring the area, a historian who was well versed in the tales and history of the region, an archeologist, and two assistants, had set out at first light, and even then it still took until late afternoon before they reached the ruins. They were nestled in an expanse of flat land about two thirds the way up the mountain.

There were less than two hours of light left in the day, so most of the studying of the site would have to wait until the morning. Judging from the amount of decay, the ruins had been there for hundreds of years. From a quick glance, the archeologist hazarded a guess that they might be over a millennium old, but she didn’t want to commit to anything until she could begin properly studying them.

As the assistants and guide began setting their camp up at the edge of the site, Lena decided to take a quick stroll while there was some sunlight left to work with. There were what seemed to be evidence of twelve structures in three rows in front of what had been a large building that was built into the side of the mountain. The large building was the most intact of them all. Whereas most of the buildings were nothing more than the foundation frames, the large building still had some framework intact. It seemed like it had been a large dome.

What caught Lena’s attention was that the rubble of the dome seemed to have some kind of glyphs carved into it. Lena didn’t recognize them, all she knew was that they weren’t a part of the linguistic history of the region.

Curious, Lena ventured into the large building. It seemed to be dug pretty far into the mountain. There was a long hallway that had to go over a hundred yards deep, with some two dozen doorways on the sides, leading to who knew where.

Armed with a heavy-duty flashlight, Lena ventured in.


	26. February 14th - Unearthed part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, Goddess AU

The structure that had been dug into the mountain was a labyrinth of winding halls, rooms, and stairwells. Lena had been wandering over an hour, being mindful to put markers as she went so she didn’t get lost. Two things struck her about the structures: one, it was remarkably well preserved, bits of ceiling tiling had fallen here and there, and things were in a general state of disarray, but overall, it was well intact; and two, while everything was shut down, there was a lot of evidence of technology that was far newer than the rest ruins seemed to be. Yet, the technology, things that look like computer databanks, monitors, machinery, looked like it fit into the general aesthetic of this underground structure. That was the third thing Lena had noticed, the aesthetic and design of the place. She couldn’t place it, it certainly hadn’t originated locally. As far as Lena could recall, it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

After some time, Lena came to a large, circular room. The only thing in the room was a round, raised platform in the middle of the room, and walls that were covered in art that was still largely intact. The art, what seemed to be a series of murals about the same subject, caught Lena’s eye. They seemed to portray a figure that whoever had built the ruins regarded as a god of some kind. The god had long, flowing blonde hair, and usually seemed to be draped in blue robes, with gold and red highlights, although sometimes the figure was clothed in pure white with some kind of red emblem on their chest.

The murals portrayed a benevolent being, one that seemed to guard the people of the area, helping them in their times of need, it seemed as if they lived among the people. Lena found it quite curious. She had strolled around the room, capturing the murals on her phone, until she got to the far end of the room, across from the entrance. Built into the wall was what looked like a hand scanner. She made her way over to it and gave it a good, long look. Then, after thinking about it for a moment, Lena placed her hand on the pad.

And, nothing happened.

“Don’t really know what I expected,” Lena chuckled to herself.

Suddenly, just as Lena was starting to pull her hand from the pad, there was a whirring noise and Lena found herself unable to pull away, some kind of force holding her hand in place. Panicking, she lifted a leg to the wall, trying to push her whole body away. After straining, and feeling like the skin of her hand was about to be torn off, whatever force that was holding her suddenly let go. The suddenness of the detachment sent Lena crashing onto the floor, her flashlight and phone scattering away from her.

By the time Lena recollected herself and sat up, the room had begun lurching to life. Yellow lights all throughout the ceiling blinked on, bathing the entire room in a sort of amber glow. The center of the raised platform began retracting. Loud grinding and scraping noises of unseen machinery filled Lena’s ears. As a large glass cylinder rose up from the opening in the platform, locking into the ceiling, Lena scrambled backward on the ground, until she was pressed up against the wall under the hand scanner. Her gaze was transfixed on the cylinder as it filled with a cloud of blue smoke.

Then, the noises of the machinery ceased all at once. After a brief second of quiet, the glass cylinder retracted back into the ground. Without the cylinder, the column of blue smoke collapsed onto the floor, filling the room with a thin layer of fog.

That wasn’t what Lena was focused on, though. What she couldn’t take her eyes off of was the woman, flowing blonde hair, a handsome jawline, blue robes that seemed to cascade from her, a red emblem on her chest that seemed to be the outline of a diamond with an “S” in the center. It seemed as if the woman’s skin sparkled in the light, as she sat there, eyes closed and peaceful, hovering some three feet off the ground.

The scene left Lena breathless. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman, a stunning figure that she was. Being in her presence seemed to leave Lena unable to move, seemingly frozen in place by the concoction of terror and curiosity pumped through her veins.

Lena’s mind was beginning to get foggy, exhausted from trying to process what she was witnessing. The last thing Lena remembered before everything went black was the sight of glowing, gold eyes.


	27. February 15th - Continued Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, angst
> 
> Just a snippet for an idea for something I had. A scene of Kara trying to get through to Lena. Sorry everyone, it's angst hours

“It’s for the better, Supergirl. For a moment I had forgotten myself,” Lena calmly said, making no effort to meet the Kryptonian’s gaze. Kara’s initial response was to nervously bite her lip. Lena looked up from her tablet and began chuckling. “I’m a Luthor. I don’t have best friends or friend groups, people that would care about me,” Lena laughed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I have a purpose. And I let myself get distracted.”

“That’s not true,” Kara huffed, taking a couple of tentative steps towards Lena. “I do care! Lena, do you think I’d keep coming here if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know,” Lena snapped, spinning on the ball of her foot to meet Kara’s gaze. It stopped the blonde in her tracks. “How am I supposed to believe that?”

Lena’s strong facade seemed to slip slightly, her face finally betraying her feelings of anger and hurt. “You used that split to chastise me, to accuse me! To  _ threaten  _ me! And then y--you showed up, a shoulder to cry on as if you weren’t the cause of my tears to begin with.”

Every one of Lena’s words stabbed into Kara’s heart. Lena stood in front of her, anguish on her face, staring dead at the blonde. After a few seconds, Kara dropped her head, unable to continue looking into those green eyes.

“I messed up,” Kara meekly mumbled. “I know that. I really, really messed up. But I’m here because our relationship  _ is  _ real to me. I can’t just let it go, let you go. Not without a fight…”

Kara stopped suddenly, glancing down as if trying to listen for something. “No. no no no no no,” she muttered.

“What is it?” Lena asked, her voice shaky.

“... There’s a fire.”

“You better get going then, Supergirl,” Lena murmured, her voice finding a little more standing.

With a flourish of her cape, Kara spun around and took two steps towards Lena’s balcony before stopping. “I can come back when I’m finished,” she said over her shoulder.

The statement seemed to deflate Lena. The Luthor sighed and hugged herself tightly, her back still towards Kara. “You don’t have to,” she whispered.

There was a palpable pause in the room as booth women stood in silence, facing away from each other.

After a moment, Kara took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll come back,” she simply stated, then took off into the sky.


	28. February 16th - Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, Hearth Cat, Mindee Mouse

It was a sleepy night, Mindee Mouse knew that. Just about everyone in the town of Here & There had turned in hours ago. Except for that one house. Well, cottage to be precise. The cottage just up Basil Bridge, on the far side of the Dae farm. For a few years now the cottage had been empty, unoccupied. It was the residence reserved for the town’s hearth cat, and theirs had retired.

But then she showed up. Nothing like their previous hearth cat. In fact, Mindee reckoned, nothing like anyone she had ever met before. After all, how could one little cat, a cat that was up until all hours of the night doing who-knows-what, be that entirely infuriating?


	29. February 17th - Unearthed part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Goddess AU, Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El, Sam Arias, Alex Danvers, Jess the secretary

It was completely dark out at the ruins camp. A bright moon illuminated the ruins, while a series of standing torches lit the campsite. Sam, Lena’s COO and one of the very few people trusted, was pacing around the edge of the camp. The guide, historian, and archeologist were gathered around the campfire and eating, relaxing from the day’s trek and setting up of the camp. Lena’s personal assistant, an eager woman named Jess, was sitting near one of the torches and typing furiously at her laptop computer.

Sam let her pacing arc take her close to Jess, who paid her little attention as she approached.

“How long has she been gone?” Sam asked once she was in comfortable earshot.

Jess stopped what she was doing and pulled out her phone. “Almost three hours, Miss Arias,” the assistant replied.

The announcement brought a grumble from Sam. She was carrying her tension in her jaw as she turned back towards the ruins. Sam was aggravated at herself for letting Lena venture into the ruins on her own. Not that she probably could have stopped the Luthor, when she got it in her mind to do something, changing her mind was like trying to move the mountain that sat in front of them. All the same, as Lena’s confidant, business partner, and closest friend, Sam couldn’t help but feel like not even trying to stop Lena was a huge mistake.

“I’m going in,” Sam exclaimed, turning back to the camp.

The archeologist of the group hopped up. “That sounds like an awful idea,” the tall redhead proclaimed. Sam took care to remain blank-faced as the woman approached her. Throughout the entire day, Sam and this archeologist, a strong-willed scientist named Alex, had butted heads. It was getting to the point where Sam seemed pretty sure that Alex hated her.

A raised eyebrow and a clenched jaw were all that Sam offered in response to Alex’s comment.

“There’s no reason to believe that Miss Luthor is lost, and if you go in there, you could end up getting lost yourself, and then we’d have two people to worry about,” Alex explained. It wasn’t a completely unreasonable reason, and if Sam had a better standing with her, she might have agreed.  _ If  _ they had a better standing.

“I appreciate your concern, Dr. Danvers, but there’s no way Lena would be gone for three hours without contacting us. Either something is wrong with her cell phone, or she lost it. Either way, I think it’s time to—” Sam was saying, doing her best to take command of the situation, but she was cut off by Alex suddenly shrieking and jumping back, the redhead’s gaze fixed firmly on something over Sam’s shoulder.

As soon as Sam turned around, she stumbled back. She would have fallen over if it weren’t for Alex catching her and propping her up. The two women stood, mouths gaping in awe at the sight in front of them.

A tall blonde woman, with long flowing blonde hair, covered in blue robes, and striking, almost glowing blue eyes, stood in before them, effortlessly cradling an unconscious Lena Luthor.


	30. February 18th - Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, angst

Peace. It was the one thing she could never offer. Love? Yes. Devotion? Definitely. Adoration? Absolutely. She knew that she could cherish Lena with the entirety of her soul. Had no doubts about her ability to make her feel wanted.

But a peaceful life? A normal life? A simple, quiet “happily ever after” that she knew Lena deserved? That was impossible. Deep down, Kara knew that even on the off chance that Lena would ever reciprocate her feelings, all she could promise Lena was a life full of chaos.

Kara couldn’t do it. Not to Lena.

If there was one thing Kara was deadset on, it was that Lena Luthor would get her happily ever after. The one thing Kara could never give her herself.


	31. February 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, fantasy

The people of the neighboring kingdoms called it the Underland. The queen of the Underland, actually known as the Kingdom of Uerdraskel, didn’t find the nickname that amusing. It was a name that had been earned because Uerdraskel was perpetually under thick clouds, casting the kingdom into a perpetual night. This eternal darkness that was caused by cursed forces led Uerdraskel to be a haven for monsters and demons. It was only the queen’s power that held the barrier between Uerdraskel and the world of light together, holding the monsters at bay.

The queen tended to the barrier often, doing what she needed to ensure that it would hold. She had to, for she knew that it was the only thing keeping the world from collapsing into chaos.


	32. February 20th - For Charity part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, charity auction
> 
> A silly little idea that I got from seeing the gif in this tweet: <https://twitter.com/Magnum_Dorkus/status/1362577327000072194?s=20>

Lena was somewhat embarrassed by how her night was going. She still wasn’t sure how Sam even managed to talk her into coming to this charity date auction. It would have been so much easier to just write a big fat check for the new community center. But somehow, her friend did manage to convince her, so now Lena was sitting towards the back, squirming as she twisted the paddle handle in her hand. They were on the seventh person, six of which had been men, and Lena’s discomfort was growing.

For a moment, Lena had been optimistic about the one woman that had been up. She was cute and they described her as a mechanic, Lena was able to easily envision spending an evening talking to her about engines and machines. The image was shattered though when it was announced that the date would be a monster truck rally, which promptly made Lena cradle her paddle into her, lest there be any mistake for a bid.

The young Luthor was starting to zone out when the introduction of the ninth entry snapped her to attention.

“Alright, my wonderful crowd,” the host boomed. “We have a very special contestant coming up. This next contestant loves helping people, and she tells me that she loves dogs as well. You all know her, you all love her, hailing all the way from Krypton, may I present Supergirl!”

The crowd had been whipped up to a fervor by the time Supergirl flew out from behind the curtain and did a trademark superhero landing on the middle of the stage. The entire audience jumped to their feet and began cheering. Blushing slightly, Supergirl gave a small wave to the excited crowd.

The host took the crowd’s lengthy cheering as an opportunity to read the queue card in her hand. “Hey, Supergirl, this says your date would be to get a coffee at Noonan’s?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

Supergirl shrugged, offering a nervous smile. “It sounded nice.”

“Yeah, but you’re  _ Supergirl _ ! I think we can do a little better than nice!” the host proclaimed. She gave the Girl of Steel a look up and down then winked. “I think I have an idea.”

It took another moment for the crowd to settle down. Once they did, the host cleared her throat before carrying on.

“That’s right, folks, our city’s protector is here to help out our charity, and to make somebody’s night!” That statement got the crowd roaring again, making the host wait until they quieted back down. While she waited, she detached the mic from her stand and sauntered over to Supergirl, who was standing there, hands clasped together in front of her, doing all she could to not blush.

“Now, a date with Supergirl has to be just as super,” the host proclaimed. She thrust her free hand out, slowly swiping through the air. “That’s why tonight you will be bidding for the right for a scenic flight around the city, courtesy of none other than the Girl of Steel! Imagine,” the host paused as her free hand shot to one of Supergirl’s biceps, and gently stroking it, giving Supergirl a flushed look of trepidation, “taking in National City’s sights, the skyline, stargazing, all while cradled in these firm arms!” Supergirl’s face turned a deep shade of red. This was all for charity, and she wanted to help, but she was already having reservations about the entire night.

The crowd erupted one more time, but this time, the host didn’t wait for them to quiet down. “Do I hear fifty?!” she shouted over the crowd. A paddle immediately shot into the air. “Do I hear sixty?!” Another paddle immediately shot up.

The bidding quickly got over a hundred dollars. Kara couldn’t decide if she was embarrassed at the attention, or flattered by it. All she knew for sure was that she was happy to be helping the charity.

It didn’t take long for the bidding to reach a thousand dollars, not even two minutes. “Do I hear one thousand fifty?”

“Do I hear eleven hundred?”

A paddle quickly shot up, prompting the host to point at it in acknowledgment. “Do I hear—” she began but was cut off by a shout from the back.

“Eight hundred thousand!”

Suddenly the entire room gasped then went silent, save for the noise of everyone shifting to find the source of the voice.

Kara’s eyes went wide, and for a moment she forgot to breathe, as she stared at Lena, holding her paddle high while standing on her chair.


	33. February 21st - For Charity part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, charity auction, date
> 
> A continuation of yesterday's post. I think there'll be at least one more entry to this.

As Lena was being ushered backstage, she found herself in a daze. Lena could barely remember jumping up onto her seat and raising her paddle. She certainly had no idea where “eight hundred thousand” came from, not that it’d be a problem for her, and surely the charity would appreciate it.

Before she knew it, Lena was whisked through the side curtains, to where a deeply red Supergirl was standing, hands still clenched together in front of her, and slightly biting her lip.

“Le—er, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl greeted, doing all she could to maintain her composure as if the woman in front of her hadn’t just given almost a million dollars just for a right to be carried around by the Girl of Steel for an hour. And just to make things worse, or better, whichever, it just happened to be the woman that Kara had been crushing on for almost a year now. That woman just paid a silly amount of money just to be held in your alter ego’s arms. Kara was doing  _ everything  _ she could to not read too much into that. Lena just feebly waved in reply.

The assistant that ushed Lena gave Lena a brief description of the payment options. Lena pulled out a checkbook and wrote a check on the spot, causing the assistant to blush slightly. Then they explained that the details of the date would be left to the two participants to work out and to simply contact the organization if it falls through. After that, the assistant scurried off to their next task, leaving Lena and Supergirl alone.

“Soooooo, I guess I owe you a ride around the city,” Supergirl chuckled.

Hearing Supergirl’s voice drew Lena out of her daze. She shook her head to clear it, then offered a Supergirl a smile.

“That isn’t actually necessary,” Lena responded. She reached up to pat Supergirl on her arm, as a gesture of comfort, but as soon as the Luthor’s fingers touched the Girl of Steel’s solid biceps she found herself unable to let go, slowly dragging her palm down the Supergirl’s arm, taking in the solid curves that had been stuffed tightly into that blue, resistant fabric.

Over the last year that Lena had lived in National City, Lena had been rescued by Supergirl on more than one occasion. She’d been carried from danger in those arms on more than one occasion. All those times Lena’s heart had been pounding in her chest, running on adrenaline from the near-death experience. There was no such danger currently, so Lena had no idea why her heart was pounding in her chest again.

Lena had to pull herself out of a daze a second time. Once she realized that her touch had turned from comforting to lecherous, she quickly tugged her hand back, tucking the offending appendage under her other arm. She noticed the confused look on Supergirl’s face.

“Your life is so complicated, I’m sure. That last thing you probably need is to worry about some silly charity date.”

“But Miss Luthor, you paid so much for this. I’d hate to think I was cheating you out of your money.”

“Nonsense, it’s quite alright.”

“But I want to,” Supergirl was quick to reply. It was her turn to grab one of Lena’s arms, as a sign of comfort.

As soon as Supergirl’s fingers wrapped around her arm, Lena turned a deep shade of red as all the blood rushed to her face. “Y—you want to?”

“Yes,” Supergirl sheepishly replied, dipping her head as she did.

“Okay,” Lena replied, her voice strained. “Is now good for you?”

“Right now?”

Lena shrugged. “Well, I cleared my whole night for the auction. So, yes.”

A bright smile lit up Supergirl’s face. Without a word, the Girl of Steel scooped Lena up in her arms and darted out of the room in a flash.


	34. February 22nd - Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original Work, Hearth Cat, Mindee Mouse, Katrine, Familiar, fantasy

No matter what she did, Mindee’s shop was always going to look cluttered, because, well, it was generally full of a lot more stuff than she had shelving space for. Plus she was a bit of a packrat, er, pack mouse. All that was important was that Mindee knew where everything was. There was a method to Mindee’s chaos, and she navigated it well.

A commotion coming from outside interrupted Mindee while she was unpacking her latest shipment of supplies, and being the town’s mayor after all, she decided to investigate it. An audible sigh escaped the mayor mouse as soon as she caught sight of the commotion: Katrine, the town’s new hearth cat, rushing down the street, her fiery familiar behind her, while carrying some kind of smoking container.

If anyone was the poster child for “chaos without a method”, it was Katrine, Mindee thought. A part of her worried that the hearth cat’s brand of chaos would soon infect Mindee’s idle town of Here & There.


	35. February 23rd - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original content, blurb

Anger. People tend to talk about “misplaced” anger, but what do you do when there is nowhere to place your anger? Or, in actuality, it seems like everywhere is the right place to put your anger. Focused anger can guide someone through what they need to get through, pull them along. So if you have a focused anger, a righteous anger, then there’s use in that.

But what if your anger isn’t so focused. What if all it does is constantly set little fires everywhere, causing damage all around, until you’re surrounded by nothing but the burning rage of anger. And what if that begins to be all you can see, and you’re left to wonder if perhaps letting the world burn down around you isn’t a good idea.


	36. February 24th - For Charity part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, charity auction, date

It was a nearly cloudless night, with a bright, nearly full moon hanging brilliantly in the sky. Kara did everything she could to not take that as any kind of sign. This wasn’t the first time she’s flown through the city with Lena in her arms, it was probably closer to the tenth time. But all those other times, spread out over almost two years of knowing each other, were nothing like it was tonight. All those times were hectic, with Supergirl racing as fast as she could safely carry a human away from one danger or another, both hers and Lena’s hearts pounding from the stress of the situations they were in.

There was no danger tonight. Supergirl was soaring over the city at a pretty leisurely pace, save for a couple of times that Kara would bank sharply around corners to show off; and because when she did Lena’s arms would tighten around the Super’s neck, pulling them somehow closer. There was absolutely no danger tonight, not even a threat of rain, yet Kara still found her heart pounding in her chest. It started the first time Lena giggled. They were flying over the National City Metropolitan Museum, a high entry on the list of the city’s ten most gorgeous buildings, and Lena had been taken in by just how amazing it looked from above. The first of many fits of giggles the Luthor had over the next hour as Supergirl took her on the most unique sightseeing tour ever.

After a little over an hour, having covered most of the city, Supergirl touched down atop the tallest building in National City and gently set Lena down. The two stood there, silent for a moment and smiling at one another, barely a foot apart.

Lena was finally able to break her attention from Supergirl long enough to take in her surroundings; a simple skyscraper rooftop, but the real thing of note was the view beyond, the lights of the city far below them. “This is how you see our city,” Lena murmured, her voice soft, breathless. It was less of a question than it was an idle thought spoken aloud, but Kara nodded in response anyway. “No wonder you’re able to see the beauty in things. It’s breathtaking up here.”

“It is,” Supergirl sighed, staring directly at Lena.

The Luthor turned back to her date, it seemed both of them were blushing. “Well, this was simply magical,” Lena beamed. Her expression was light, happy, with a wide, toothy smile that did  _ something _ to the pit of Kara’s stomach. “Would it be too much trouble to ask for a lift back to my apartment?”

“Already?” Supergirl croaked before she could even think about it.

The Girl of Steel’s quick question brought a new blush to Lena’s windswept cheeks. “I paid for an hour,” she answered, taking a second to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “We are well beyond that mark, and you’ve been so gracious, I would hate to take advantage of that.”

Kara simply blinked at Lena a couple of times. Then, she slowly moved even closer to the raven-haired woman. She carefully reached out and took Lena’s hand into hers, holding it gently as she padded her thumb soothingly across Lena’s knuckles. “We don’t have to call it a night, yet. Really. Maybe we can go get some dinner? Or perhaps a drink?” the Super meekly suggested.

“D—dinner? You, with me?” Lena stuttered. Supergirl stood just in front of her, nodding. If they were any closer Lena was sure she would be able to feel her breath. Lena squeezed the hand that was clasped into her own, the points of contact warming her entire body with a roaring heat.

“That sounds… That sounds…” Lena began. Before she could finish her thought, though, Lena’s eyes fluttered closed as she began to fall backward.

“Miss Luhor? Miss Luthor?! Lena!”


	37. February 25th - the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, fantasy

There were times that the queen of Uerdraskel felt frustration for her lot in life; ruling over a cursed land that most of the neighboring kingdoms either feared or wanted to conquer. Or both. She knew she must, though, for the sake of the world. The ruler of Uerdraskel had to sit on the throne, for the barrier that protected the world from the monsters of Uerdraskel was intrinsically tied to the queen and her royal bloodline. If something were to happen to her, the barrier would fall and the demonic portal that sat in the middle of the kingdom would explode open, unleashing hordes of creatures upon the land.

There was one perk, though: the view. The royal tower in the middle of the kingdom where the queen resided was one of the tallest structures in the known kingdoms, and from up there, the sight that stretched on for miles and miles, far beyond Uerdraskel’s borders, was simply amazing.


	38. February 26th - Karinetheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original Work

There was once a demon named Karinetheus. Much of their prestige in the underworld stripped, Karinetheus turned their eyes to the living world, deciding that the living world would be their new kingdom to rule as they saw fit. For decades Karinetheus unleashed their underlings on the world, terrorizing and destroying, all in an effort to make the world fit for Karinetheus’ rule.

However, an order of sorcerers had gathered, studying and plotting, until, eventually, they were able to banish Karinetheus to the Nether, a realm in between the living and underworld. Trapped there, Karinetheus would be unable to conquer the living world.


	39. February 27th - the Gargoyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, gargoyle, fantasy

The gargoyle slept. As guardian of the castle, it had long ago developed an ability to sense dangers approaching, even while it was deep in slumber. The last time it detected such dangers, the gargoyle performed its job: alerting the castle, protecting the door. The would-be invaders dissolved into mist upon first strike, a curious reaction to hitting humans, the gargoyle thought, but at the same time, many things humans did were curious to the gargoyle. With the door secure, the gargoyle returned to its perch and slept, awaiting the next time it was needed.

The gargoyle tried to pay no attention to the commotion from within the castle that followed. After all, the humans were often noisy. That was the last time the humans were noisy. From then on a quiet had befallen the castle. The gargoyle thought it a peculiar, but not unwelcome, change of behaviour from its humans. The quiet stretched on much longer than the gargoyle had expected, and as the years passed, no dangers visited the castle.

So the gargoyle slept.


	40. February 28th - Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work, cat

It was a lazy afternoon for the cat. The sun was streaking in through the slats in the blinds, basking the bed in brilliant stripes of light. Plenty of light to warm the kitty as she stretched out. The cat let out a yawn as she lazily peered through the slats of the window. It was that time of day when the birds began streaking through the sky, a show that the cat enjoyed a great deal. Somewhere deep in her, seeing the birds stirred some ancient desire, but if the cat was being honest, she knew that there was no greater desire than to be sprawled out on the comfy bed while the sun beat down and warmed her belly.

Easily her favorite part of the day.


	41. March 1st - For Charity part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sam Arias, Alex Danvers
> 
> Wow, this idea had a little more legs than I thought it would. So, there'll definitely be a part 5, at the very least.

“Is she okay?”

“She just fainted, Kara. She’ll be fine, just make sure she drinks plenty of fluids.”

“Thanks for coming right over, Alex.”

“You told me it was an emergency!”

“It was! We were just talking and I asked her if she wanted to get dinner and she passed out on the spot.”

“...”

“What?”

“...Nothing.”

“Whaaaaat?”

“Goodnight, sis.”

\---

The first thing Lena noticed was warmth, and that the air was still. The second thing she noticed was that whatever she was laying on was quite soft. Without even opening her eyes, Lena was sure that she was no longer on the roof.

“Lena, are you awake?” a familiar voice asked, the worry obvious in her voice. Lena’s hands shot up to cover her face and try to hide just how red she was getting. She understood the logic of what it seemed Supergirl had done, but that didn’t diminish the embarrassment that she was feeling. Absolutely the worst-case scenario for the night.

A gentle hand covered Lena’s hands. The Luthor tried not to focus on the hot points of contact as firm fingers massaged Lena’s knuckles.

“Supergirl brought me to your place?” Lena asked, head still buried in her hands. Her voice was still a bit weak and gravely sounding as some of the fogginess lingered.

“Having Alex check on you here seemed like a better idea than marching you into a hospital or even the DEO,” Kara answered. “Can you sit up?”

The question prompted Lena to take a deep breath. “I think so,” she muttered, realizing that she couldn’t put off facing the world any longer. Kara’s hand was settled on top of Lena’s hands. She twisted her hands in place to grapple onto Kara’s, who slowly, but firmly, pulled Lena up into a sitting position. Lena slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness.

A quick survey revealed that she was in fact in Kara’s apartment. Only difference from normal was that most of the lights were either dimmed or off, with only a couple of side lamps about the apartment providing light. In other circumstances, the lighting would have made the place feel downright romantic. Lena let out a light chuckle at how serious her ever-thoughtful best friend was taking the situation. An ever-thoughtful best friend that was crouching just next to her, holding out a glass of water. Lena nodded in thanks and took the glass, immediately taking a sip.

“Did Supergirl tell you what happened?” Lena ventured after downing the glass of water.

Kara blushed slightly as she took Lena’s glass and made her way to the kitchen. “I know what happened,” she responded.

“Fantastic,” Lena sighed. With Kara out of the room, Lena took a second to rub her eyes with the palms of her hands. She found herself internally cursing Sam’s name as she thought back to a few days ago when Sam convinced her to attend the charity date auction.

_ “C’mon, Lena, it’ll be fun! You’ll love it, I’m sure.” _

_ “No, Sam, why would I waste my time at one of those things?” _

_ “Um, because you need to get some, Lee, that’s why.” _

_ “EXCUSE ME?!” _

_ “Oh come on, Lee, all you do is work and hang out with Kara.” _

_ “Running two companies is quite difficult, Sam.” _

_ “I know, that’s why you brought me on board. And yet! Even with me helping you run L-Corp, and James in charge of most of the day-to-day operations at Catco, you never seem to have time to do anything. Well, unless Kara asks you to.” _

_ “Telling you how I feel about her was maybe the greatest mistake of my life.” _

_ “It’s not my fault your life has become a highly entertaining rom-com. Even though you seem to be stuck in the first act. And wouldn’t it be nice to finally get out of that rut?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Lena, how long are you going to sit around pining for Kara, huh? She’s been single for almost a year now, you’ve given her more than enough time to get over what’s-his-name, and you still haven’t told her how you feel yet.” _

_ “... I don’t want to ruin what we do have.” _

_ “Even if it was to have something better?” _

_ “... How does going to a charity date auction help me with Kara?” _

_ “Oh, it doesn’t. That’s the point. If you’re going to keep insisting that Kara doesn’t have feelings about her and pining from afar, then the least you can do is get out and have some fun with someone.” _

_ “ _ Sigh _. Fine. But I won’t be ‘getting some’. Certainly not with someone who I only just met and is only out with me because I paid for it.” _

_ “Yes! And that’s fine, I was mostly joking about the ‘getting some’. Just, you know, find someone you think is cute, overpay a little, and take her out for a nice cup of coffee or something.” _

If Lena thought about it long enough, she had to admit that there was something about finally doing something to get Kara off of her mind, even if just for one night, only to wind up in Kara’s apartment and being doted on by the very person she was trying to find a distraction from.

At the very least, she knew Sam would find this story utterly hilarious.


	42. March 2nd - Smoke & Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original Work

They had followed them back to the dusty warehouse that they were currently crawling around the rafters in. Smoke, dressed in a mostly black suit with shocks of violet detailing on her boots, gloves, and chest, with a mask that covered most of her head, save for where her red, fauxhawk styled hair spilled out on top, crouched low, one of her trademark smoke grenades turning over in her hands.

“You ready?” she whispered back to her partner, Mirror, who had a similar black suit, except his detailing was silver, and his hair was a neatly kept afro.

“Of course,” he answered. “I take the left, you take the right.”

Smoke shook her head. “Why do you always want the left?”

Mirror simply shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

“I suppose not,” Smoke nodded. “Alright, you go left.” Smoke counted down from three, then, after clicking a button on the smoke bomb, dropped it down towards the ground, landing right behind where the five criminals were gathered around a cheap table, counting the money that they had stolen. Smoke then pressed a button on her glove. Dark, billowing smoke began gathering around her and Mirror as she reached back and grabbed Mirror by the arm.

“Showtime,” she smiled.


	43. March 3rd - Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Original Work

They were chasing her, she could feel it. She thought leaving the continent would have been far enough to lose them. She was wrong. Even now, hundreds of miles away, in the dark of an unknown forest, they weren’t far behind. They wanted what she stole, wanted what she knew. She was scrambling for ideas, determined not to let it fall into their hands again. 


	44. March 4th - For Charity part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor, date auction, date,

“Here.”

The single word was all that was needed to snap concentration back to her surroundings. The Luthor looked up to see Kara’s outstretched hand holding a fresh glass of water. Lena took the glass and weakly thanked Kara, who proceeded to sit down next to Lena on the couch, a little closer than Lena had been prepared for, prompting her to chug more of the water than she initially intended.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked. She was sitting upright, her hands resting on her knees as she stared ahead, a look of worry still set on Kara’s handsome face.

“Mostly just tremendously embarrassed,” Lena let out with a chuckle. Both of her hands were tightly gripping the glass of water as if it was the only thing buoying her at the moment. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she added, daring just a quick glance at Kara before returning to stare at the water in her glass.

“I’m always there for you, Lena. Always,” Kara responded, a small smile curling up at the corner of her lips.

A silence fell over the two, marked only by the sound of Lena taking a few more sips of water.

Kara was the first one to break the quiet moment. “So, you like Supergirl,” she said, more as a statement than a question.

Lena sputtered and almost dropped her glass of water, only managing to grip it at the last second. “What? Like Supergirl? No, certainly not.”

“You were on a date with her.”

“More just a pleasant evening between two colleagues,” Lena quickly protested. She could feel her resolve already breaking down at Kara’s eyebrow-raised, piercing stare.

“That you paid eight hundred thousand dollars to go on.”

Right. Lena had almost forgotten about the ridiculous amount of money she had spent to have an evening with Supergirl.

“How often do you get the chance to go on a date with a superhero?” Lena admitted. "And there’s no denying that she is quite beautiful.”

As she talked, Lena took care to stare at her drink, or straight ahead towards the wall across from her. She dared not make eye contact with Kara. If she did, Lena wasn’t sure she’d make it through this conversation in one piece. It was one of the few dead zones in Kara’s and Lena’s friendship; they tended to avoid talking about the love lives, or lack thereof, with each other. There was never a decree or agreement about it, it just happened. Lena had made sure to avoid it to not bring up painful memories of Mon-El for Kara. And even after it felt like Kara was healed and on her own, Lena still took care to not bring up their love lives, lest Lena accidentally admit that most of her love life involved lying in bed at night, alone, thinking about Kara.

Lena let out a sigh. “It can be quite breathtaking to be in her presence. The two of you seem to know each other decently well, I’m sure you’ve experienced it. It was just a good bit of fun, Kara. Something I thought could provide a nice distraction.”

“From what?” Kara piped up, seeming quite concerned once again, but was waved off by Lena.

“It’s okay, Kara, no need to worry,” Lena admitted. The Luthor leaned forward to set the now empty glass onto the coffee table just in front of her.

It didn’t seem that Kara was buying it. The blonde turned in her spot on the couch, lightly knocking her knee against Lena’s. Kara’s hands sought out Lena’s taking both of them into her own grasp and setting their mess of tangled fingers on her knee. Lena just knew that her face was going red again.

Over the past two years, Lena had done a masterful job of training herself to hide her reactions to Kara’s touch. After all, Kara seemed to thrive on contact: holding hands as a show of support and comfort, a casual arm draped over Lena’s shoulders as they settled into the couch for a long movie night, and of course, the hugs. Always being a flushed mess with a heart pounding so hard it would probably shake the whole couch simply wouldn’t do.

But Lena was caught off guard. All the twists and turns of the night had left her a little discombobulated and now that Kara was sitting next to her, knees pressed together, gently cupping her hands and staring at Lena with that soft, sincere look of worry that she always flashed Lena when she needed the Luthor to know that she was there for her, well, Lena was wholly unprepared to put her guard up.

“You know that if there’s something wrong, you can tell me, right?” Kara asked. “I won’t judge you, no matter what, Lena.”

“It’s not terribly important, I promise,” Lena murmured, her eyes transfixed on the perfect blue ones just a couple of feet from her.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Everything is fine,” Lena weakly responded, adding a small nod in for good measure.

Kara’s expression lightened, although her grip on Lena’s hands remained. “Okay then,” Kara acknowledged.

There was another pause. Kara seemed to shift slightly in place. She was biting her lip, the happy expression replaced by something that seemed a lot more nervous. Her hands pulled Lena’s in a little more, giving them a light squeeze as she did. It was making Lena slightly confused, which, if she was being honest, was something of a recurring theme for the night.

“If…” Kara began, but she let the sentence die for a moment, instead dropping her head so that she was focused on their joined hands.

“If you’re sure, then… then there was something I wanted to tell you,” Kara finally got out. The blonde rose her head up so that she met wide green eyes staring at her. There was a nervous smile on Kara’s face.

Lena remained silent, her eyes unwilling to take themselves off of the woman in front of her. She had no idea what was happening, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing.

Maybe it was the low lighting of Kara’s apartment.

Maybe it was the way that Lena felt like her hands were basking in a wonderful fire as they sat firmly in Kara’s grasp.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking from a night of botched dates that had dropped her literally into Kara’s lap.

Maybe it was that smile: nervous, warm, there seemed to be a bit of hope in there too.

Maybe.

“What did you want to tell me?” Lena whispered.

The question seemed to embarrass the blonde. Kara dropped her head to the side and blushed, not enough to break eye contact, but definitely projecting a more diminutive stance than just seconds ago.

“It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, Lena,” Kara cooed, slowly refinding her nerve. Lena felt her heart somehow pounding even faster. “You mean so much to me, Lena,” Kara continued, “I don’t want to keep secrets from you, but I was looking for the perfect time to tell you. And if this isn’t it, then I don’t know what is. So, I’m just going to say it…”

Lena gulped. It felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. After all this time. She was so sure that her feelings were unrequited. It was never a question to her, because why would Kara, beautiful, wonderful, warm-hearted Kara, ever want to settle for someone so permanently damaged as her?

And yet.

Lena wasn’t even sure how they got to this; how the conversation steered them here to this very moment. Here they were. Kara looking at her with the warmest smile. With something profound to share with Lena. Something that was at the tip of her tongue. Three magic words that Lena thought she’d never hear. Three magic words that she could barely dream of hearing Kara tell her. Sitting there, at the tip of Kara’s tongue.

“...I am Supergirl.”

What.


	45. March 5th - the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Original work

It was a dark and stormy night. That’s how it always begins, right? Erin was racking her brain, trying to remember how the bit went. Not important, she supposed. It was true, though; it  _ was  _ a dark and stormy night. Erin sat on her cushioned bench, staring out the window, watching the storm. She’d always enjoyed storms, found the rhythmic nature of the rain soothing. Not that she could see much at the moment. One of the few downsides of living out in the middle of the forest: not much in the way of light pollution to illuminate the night. Didn’t matter to her, though. Just hearing it beating down on the ground around her cabin, on the roof above her, was comfort enough.


	46. March 6th - For Charity part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, date, charity auction
> 
> Finally reached the last part of this! Hope youse enjoyed this little story.

Lena sat there, wide-eyed and staring at Kara. Her mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound escaping her.

“I know that this is a lot to take in,” Kara said, her soft voice cutting through the stillness of her apartment. She finally pulled her hands back, letting go of Lena’s. “I’m being serious, though. Here, look,” the blonde was biting her lip as she began unbuttoning her dark, navy blue top.

The action made Lena gulp hard. It was enough to finally rouse her from her state of shock and disbelief. Despite what she had heard Kara say, the idea wasn’t processing in her mind. There was no way that could be true. She must have been mistaken. But exactly why was Kara unbuttoning her shirt? Lena could feel her heart racing as she stared unblinkingly at Kara’s fingers as they played with the buttons, until, finally, with her shirt about halfway unbuttoned, Kara spread it apart, revealing the blue suit and about half the red emblem.

“Is… Is this an attempt at a joke?” Lena muttered, her eyes wide and transfixed on the suit peeking through the shirt.

“Not a joke,” Kara affirmed. She stood up, then, after scanning the apartment for a second, suddenly zipped away. The force of the wind kicked up Lena’s hair, startling her enough so that she fell back into the couch. Within seconds Kara was back to where she had been standing, and holding a small elephant statue that Lena had bought her, that they both knew was on Kara’s shelf on the other side of the room.

Another silence fell on the room as Kara stood there, holding up the item, an uneasy smile on her feet.

Once Lena’s brain was able to catch up to what she had just seen, the Luthor jumped to her feet, and stumbled backward a few feet before coming to a stop as she hit a side chair.

“Y-You’re Supergirl,” Lena stammered.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Kara smiled. She set the statue down and took a couple of steps towards Lena, but stopped when Lena recoiled. The blonde stopped in her place and held up her hands. “You’re mad.”

“I… I’m not… I’m not sure what I am to be perfectly honest,” Lena sighed. After staring at Kara for another moment, Lena relaxed her posture, and let out a chuckled.

"I thought... I thought you were..." Lena trailed off as a laugh bubbled up in her throat until it spilled out of her. She threw her head back and began cackling. The sight was highly unsettling to Kara. “I’m such a fool,” Lena muttered between laughter.

“No!” Kara asserted. “No, you’re not.” The blonde quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Lena’s hands into her own. The Luthor stopped in an instant. There was a look of unease on her face, but she didn’t pull back.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Lena whispered, a frown forming on her face. “Why didn’t you trust me? Is it because of my family? My heritage?”

“What? No, no of course not,” Kara insisted. She gently tugged at Lena’s hands, pulling them back to the couch where they retook their seats.

Kara took a deep breath, gave Lena’s hands a soft squeeze, and smiled at the woman in front of her. “Lena, I trust you implicitly. I always have. I should have told you sooner—”

“—You think?” Lena blurted out. Her eyes were wide still, her voice seemed strained, but there was a slight smile on her face. Enough to give Kara hope that she may not have just blown up the best relationship she’s ever known.

The interruption made Kara giggle slightly. “Okay, I guess I deserve that. I don’t have a great excuse. It was just… every time I wanted to, or tried to, something would come up, or something would interrupt us.

“I swear, Lena, I trust you. You mean the world to me and I don’t want to hide any part of me from you.” Kara dipped her head slightly, her face going flush. “I’m sorry I did for so long.”

Lena still wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Thinking back to her encounters with Supergirl, the revelation went a long way to explain why the Girl of Steel seemed so quick to trust Lena. To trust her with help stopping Cadmus and her mother. With help stopping the Daxamite invasion. Some things poked at Lena, an argument with Supergirl in Lena’s office. The way the Super would carry herself with a mightier than thou attitude that Lena was still having difficulty picturing Kara doing. She wanted to believe her best friend, wanted to accept that this was Kara further letting Lena into her life, but there were things to still talk through, work through. At that very moment, though, there was only one question that Lena was focused on.

“Why now?” the Luthor inquired.

Kara bought herself a few seconds by clearing her throat.

“Because… you paid eight hundred thousand dollars to go on a date with me,” the blonde confessed. “And… I don’t know exactly what you meant by ‘just a good bit of fun’, but before you went any farther, I thought you deserved to know exactly who you were trying to have a ‘good bit of fun’ with.”

“Aw, were you worried I might ask Supergirl out again?” Lena shot back, her voice the liveliest it had been since she woke up.

“Actually, yes,” Kara responded flatly.

The matter-of-fact manner of Kara’s statement took Lena aback. She tugged her hands out of Kara’s grasp and turned slightly so that she wasn’t looking at the blonde any longer. “Right. The only way Supergirl would say yes to a date with me is if it was because I dropped an obscene amount of money on a charity. Got it,” Lena sneered.

“No, that’s not…” Kara began to protest. She let the sentence trail off as she rubbed her eyes. “This isn’t going how I was hoping it would,” she sighed.

The Kryptonian placed a hand on Lena’s knee; the Luthor, in turn, crossed her arms and turned further away.

“Okay,” Kara murmured. She took a moment to gather herself.

“I was afraid of you asking Supergirl out because if you did… I wouldn’t have been able to say no. And… And that wouldn’t be fair to you,” Kara confessed. Lena finally turned back towards Kara, an eyebrow raised as a look of confusion was settling in. “You would have just been looking for something light and fun, but I… I…”

Kara took a moment to readjust herself. She once again searched out for Lena’s hands, or at least, the closed one, and engulfed that hand of Lena’s in her own.

“Lena, you are my best friend. Besides Alex and Eliza, you mean the most to me in this whole world. I am so, so grateful to know you, to have you in my life, and the last thing I want to do is lose that, or jeopardize it…”

Suddenly, Lena felt short of breath. Suddenly, she felt like she was right back to where they had been a few minutes ago. Lena was reeling from all the twists and turns of the evening, from the revelations and feelings that still needed unpacking. There was a part of her that wanted to be mad at Kara, a part of her angry that Kara’s sudden reveal threw what was true between them and what was not into question. But all that anger, all that frustration was quickly falling away as her hand was once again encased in the warmth of the woman in front of her. The blonde flashed a soft smile at Lena, and the Luthor found herself entranced by the gaze of those striking blue eyes.

“...But you must know how I feel about you, right?” Kara continued. The implication of the statement slammed into Lena with the force of, well, Supergirl. “I thought I was doing good at hiding it, but Alex has assured me that I do not,” the Kryptonian chuckled. “It would have been wrong for me to agree to go out with you, as Supergirl, when I feel the way I do. That’s why I needed to tell you tonight. That’s why it couldn’t wait any longer. And that’s wh—”

“—I think I’m in love with you,” Lena blurted out.

It left the Kryptonian speechless. She was stopped midsentence, her mouth opening and closing in a futile attempt to speak.

Lena had shocked herself nearly as much by her sudden admission. Which is why she was so proud of herself for being able to push “and I’d really like to kiss you,” out of her mouth immediately afterward.

“O-okay,” Kara stammered breathlessly. Lena scooted over as close as she could to Kara, and leaned in, hovering just in front of Kara, her breath cascading onto the blonde’s lips. After a second to catch her own breath, Kara closed the remaining difference.

Their lips seemed to slot together perfectly. Kara pressed a little harder into Lena, eliciting a moan from the Luthor. Kara’s hands slid up Lena’s sides, coming to a rest on Lena’s back, pulling her in as much as she could; Lena’s arms wrapped themselves around Kara’s head as she did so. Lena flicked her tongue against Kara’s teeth until the Kryptonian allowed her entrance.

It was as if the entire world melted away as they melted into each other’s arms, over a year of built-up yearning spilling out onto each other’s lips.

The need for air was the only thing that ultimately stopped them. Kara and Lena broke apart, but only barely, pressing their foreheads together and giggling. One of Kara’s hands moved from Lena’s back to cup her face, thumb gently brushing along her cheek.

“Alright, I am definitely in love with you,” Lena chirped.

“Me too,” Kara affirmed.

“So,” Lena began, a devious smile forming on her kiss-beaten lips, “if I asked Supergirl out, she’d say yes?”

“Well, it’ll still cost you,” Kara responded with a sly smile.

A small frown formed on the raven-haired woman’s face. “Oh?”

“Don’t worry, she takes kisses as payment,” Kara laughed, and only stopped when Lena made her first payment.

_**the End** _


	47. March 7th - the Morning Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, domestic fluff, Kara is a danger in the kitchen
> 
> Based on [this prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/post/645076997423448065/supercorp-kara-baking-cake-and-burns-oven-or) from Tumblr!

Lena jolted awake with a start. It took a few seconds for everything around her to make sense as the bleariness of sleep slowly fell away. Then, it hit her all at once: she had been jolted awake by the sound of the smoke alarm, which had since turned off.

The sudden realization made Lena jump out of bed. She took a quick look back, noting that her bed was now empty, then wrapped a robe around herself and quickly scurried out of the room. Once in the long hallway, Lena could see the smoke alarm on the ceiling, ice crystals sparkling in the immediate area around it. The raven-haired woman sighed as she made her way towards the front of the apartment.

Awaiting Lena in the Kitchen was quite the sight: counters and floor covered in flower, at least two eggs smashed on the island top, an oven that still had whisps of fumes coming from it, despite being mostly covered in ice, on top of the oven was a baking dish, and inside that was what looked like a pile of smoldering ash. In the center of it was a tall, chiseled Kryptonian, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her slightly-too-tight tank top and her sweats splotched with a variety of stains. Kara looked absolutely distraught as she glared at the baking dish in front of her, the severity of the situation undermined by the spot of flower caked on the tip of her nose.

“Darling, whatever are you doing?” Lena asked, an amused smile on her face as she leaned against the doorway.

Kara jumped slightly at Lena’s words, the first real sign that something was wrong: she was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she hadn’t noticed Lena’s presence, despite the fact that if she wanted to she could hear Lena coming from a literal mile away.

“Sorry!” Kara croaked. “I tried to get to the alarm before it woke you,” she sighed.

It took only a couple of seconds for Lena to cross the distance of the kitchen to reach Kara. The blonde’s posture relaxed as Lena wrapped her arms around her. “It’s alright,” she cooed, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth. “Sleep’s never as good when you’re not there with me anyway.”

That got Kara to smile slightly, something Lena was infinitely proud of. Lena twisted enough to look around the kitchen, then back at the Kryptonian in her arms.

“It’s Naomi’s birthday,” Kara mumbled. “I told Alex I would take care of the cake.”

“And Alex agreed to that?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can bake!” Kara loudly protested. Lena twisted around again, taking a good look at the kitchen, then returned her gaze back to Kara, her eyebrow somehow raised even higher. “I… have baked before,” Kara huffed.

Lena couldn’t help but giggle at the huffy blonde in her arms. “Darling, you didn’t bake that cake, you cremated it.”

“It was delicious before it went in the oven, I swear,” Kara groaned.

“You ate raw dough?” Lena looked absolutely aghast at the idea.

Kara just shrugged. “Salmonella’s a human problem.”

“I really wanted to make the perfect cake for her,” Kara said with a long sigh.

“Well, the good news is that she is turning one, and I doubt she’s going to be too bothered by anything that happens this afternoon,” Lena assured as her hands found their way to the base of Kara’s neck, her thumbs rubbing small circles on her skin. “I know you wanted to do something special for your niece—”

“— _ our _ niece,” Kara was quick to correct.

A slight blush washed over Lena’s face. “Not for a couple of months still,” she murmured.

“The legality is a technicality,” Kara said as she nuzzled her forehead against Lena’s. “They’re already your family.”

A tremendous warmth erupted inside the raven-haired woman. She hummed and leaned into her fiancée. “I’ll tell you what, there’s still plenty of time before the party this afternoon. You clean this up, and in the meantime, I will run to the store for fresh supplies. We can bake it together.”

The Kryptonian breathed out a deep breath of air as her arms constricted around Lena. “You’re perfect, you know that?” Kara planted a kiss on Lena’s forehead.

“I do, but I don’t get tired of hearing you say that, darling.”


	48. March 8th - Demon Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

There are some days when the demons come, full-on, in a fury of fire and smoke and brimstone, spreading anger and rage and sadness and despair. Those days are rough, feeling like you get thrown into a deep pit, falling and fearful and unsure of which way is even up anymore.

But some days, the demons come, not with fury but with a quiet saunter. There is no intensity, in fact, it’s the complete opposite. They’ll sit there with you, next to you on the couch as you feel compelled to lay there, gently wrapping you in a cocoon of complacency.

Some days you just need a break.


	49. March 9th - Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

It was a lonely evening. The windows were open, yet the air remained still, calm. There was a slight chill in the room as the last slivers of the sun were disappearing under the horizon. A lamp perched atop the small bookcase provided the only light in the room, casting much of the room in deep shadows as its illumination focused on the desk that it was next to. Light bounced off the white papers on the desk, some filled and covered in ink and pencil, some still as stark white as the day they were made, empty, full of promise. A promise unfulfilled. 


	50. March 10th - Keen Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TAGS: Original work, cat

It was practically the cat’s duty. He prided himself on his keen senses that allowed him to know just when one of his humans was about to something before they even fully knew it. That’s why he was so good at hopping up into their lap just before they were about to get up. The timing was always perfect, just after they’ve made up their mind on the action they wanted to take, but before they started to commit to the motion. Without fail, his humans would let out a little sigh or huff but fall back into place, a free hand petting the cat, his reward for his keen senses.


	51. March 11th - Gridiron Physics part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily writing exercises. These will be from multiple fandoms, probably, and maybe some original content stuff.
> 
> You can also read them on [Tumblr](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-writing-2021)! And if you want to [submit a prompt](https://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/ask), maybe I'll write about it! If you do submit a prompt, let me know which ship you'd like, if any. Please note that I'm most familiar with Supergirl (supercorp, brainia, dansen, sanvers), She-Ra (catradora, pertrapta, scorfuma, glitra,glimmadora), and Harlivy ships. I mostly do sapphic ships, so keep that in mind when asking.
> 
> (NOTE: I started this on January 20th, which is why there's none before that date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Tags:** Supergirl, Supercorp, football coach kara danvers, science teacher lena luthor, teacher au

Kara and Lena had been dating for over eight months, after almost two years of playful courtship. She felt so lucky that she got to see Lena every day, even if some days only briefly. There was a part of her that hated having to keep their relationship a secret; a part of her that wanted to climb up on the roof of the school and scream her love for the raven-haired physics teacher as loud as she could. But, she knew she couldn’t, knew that her undying love for Lena had to remain under wraps, even when they were out together around the city. Which is why Kara loved Sundays.

Sundays were their “day away”. Whether it was just down to Long Beach, or San Fernando, or even farther, whatever they could drive to in an hour was an option. It had started as a compromise: if Lena insisted on hiding when they were around the city, then they’d drive somewhere far enough that they wouldn’t run into any students, parents, or faculty. The compromise quickly became the highlight of their week. Beach trips down the coast, picnic trips into the valley, some days they just enjoyed driving and being in the car together and stopping at some random diner along the way.

True, Kara still wished she could hold Lena’s hand when they went to her favorite restaurant two blocks away from her apartment, or to the same dive bar she’d been going to since she had been going to since college, but they made it work. Stolen moments in Kara’s office, romantic dinners at their homes, and their Sunday days away.

It may have been a compromise, but then again, Kara was pretty sure that there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t gladly do to be with Lena.


End file.
